


The Kitten

by GoosewithaNuke, Holtzmann_lover



Series: Ghosts, Love, and Other Things [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Sorry it took so long, hopefully the ending will make up for it, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: Holtz finds a little kitten when she goes dumpster diving.





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously: Holtz finding a baby kitten on one of her scrap finds and Erin helping her keep it alive and raise it which helps bring them together would be adorable!

Holtzmann sat at her work table, frustrated. She needed more metal for her the project she was currently working on. She just went dumpster diving yesterday and she already needed more.

She let out a groan, Erin looked up at her. 

“Something wrong?” Erin asked.

“Nah,” said Holtz, her demeanor changing when she spoke to Erin, she grinned, “Just gotta go dumpster diving. Wanna come with?” 

Erin scrunched up her nose in distaste. 

“That’s a yes, right?” Holtz asked.

Erin shook her head.

“Suit yourself,” Holtz scurried out of the room. The second she had left Erin’s presence she went back to being frustrated. 

Had she really used that much metal already? She was sure she had some left. Maybe she’d put it somewhere weird and lost it. The seemed like something she would do. She walked the few blocks to her favorite dumpster. 

  
  


Holtz checked if the coast was clear of anybody who might judge her or tell her not to go in before she climbed up and dropped herself into the dumpster. A foul smell greeted her nose but she quickly got used to it. There was some pretty decent scrap metal in the dumpster. She started foraging around.

She stuffed a couple pieces in the bag she’d brought along. After a while she heard a small peep. 

“What the..?” she murmured to herself. She stopped moving the pieces of sharp metal around and listened for the sound again. Whatever had made the sound became quiet again and Holtz went back to sorting through the metal again. 

As she picked up one particularly alluring looking piece of scrap, her hand brushed against something soft. She almost dropped the metal back down. It was always a little concerning to find a rat in the dumpster, but they did come with the territory. 

Holtz heard another soft sound coming from the trash. Now she was really confused. She stopped and  _ really _ listened this time. When she heard the same sound again, she instantly began throwing all the dumpster’s items aside. What was in the dumpster? 

She touched the rat again and it let out a hiss. Unusual rat behavior, to say the least. Perhaps it wasn’t a rat… Her questions were answered when a kitten, no bigger than the size of her palm, popped out of the garbage. Holtz tried to catch the kitten with her hands first, but it proved to be difficult as they kept slipping away. She took off her coat and used that to pick up the kitten. Once she was holding them, she wrapped them up safely in her coat. 

It was clear now once she’d had a better look at the small animal that they were scared. The poor kitten was shaking and their eyes were glossy, looking like it held tears. Their young fur was matted and slightly damp, and filthy from being in the dumpster.

Had someone dropped the kitten off here? Holtz’s heart broke at the thought. Although it was possible that the kitten had managed to fall in. But how would such a small animal get so high up to fall in the dumpster? Perhaps the mother cat had left it in there? But, looking at the state of the kitten, it was clear that it’s mother wasn’t around to be taking care of them. 

Holtzmann gently pet the kitten to tell them it was all right and she didn’t mean any harm. The kitten mewed in response. Not many people knew but Holtz loved animals and the thought of this kitten being hurt only saddened her deeply. She held the bundled up kitten in one arm briefly as she hoisted her heavy bag onto her shoulder. Then she shifted the kitten so she was holding them protectively in both arms, so it wouldn’t be able to escape onto the busy New York City streets as she made her way back to the firehouse. She was thankful she didn’t need to ride in a taxi or the subway. New York definitely had weird things happen all the time but she wasn’t sure if an animal was allowed in public transportation. 

***

“ERIIIIINN!!!” Holtz called as soon as she entered their headquarters. 

Patty happened to be standing by Kevin’s desk (Kevin was nowhere to be seen, perhaps he was training for the upcoming H & S tournament). “Dammit Holtzy, just look for her, there’s no need to shout.” 

“Holtzy sorry,” said Holtz, unabashedly. 

“What’s in your arms?” Patty asked cautiously. 

“Baby cat,” said Holtz.

“A kitten?”

“Yeah, where’s Erin?” Holtz asked.

Patty pointed upwards, “At her desk.” 

Holtz took the stairs two at a time, much to the kitten’s displeasure. 

“ERIN, I BROUGHT SOMETHING HOME!” She screamed excitedly, forgetting about how the kitten was sensitive.

“You don’t need to announce every time you bring garbage home,” Erin called back from her desk.

“Their name isn’t Garbage,” said Holtz.

“Whose?”

Holtz shrugged, “I didn’t ask them for their name yet.” 

“What are you talking about?” Erin asked.

Holtz held up her bundled coat, “Baby.” 

“You found a baby!” Erin exclaimed, standing up from her desk to investigate. 

“Shhh, you’ll scare the baby,” Holtzmann reminded her and Erin ran towards her. 

Holtz carefully removed the coat to reveal the small animal.

“Holtzmann! This is not a baby,” Erin said, “This is a cat.”

“Baby cat,” said Holtz confidently. 

The tiny kitten let out another soft cry. Holtz wondered if they were stressed out by another person’s presence. To make the kitten feel better, she started to pet them again softly.

“Can we keep it, Erin?” Holtz asked, “Pleeeeaaaase?!” 

“It’s a big responsibility, Holtz,” said Erin seriously. 

Holtzmann looked offended, “I’ve taken care of children before, Erin!”

In return, Erin gave her a look that told her she didn’t believe that.

“Yes, I have! My chinchillas! They are my children and I think you know that!”

Erin rolled her eyes. 

“What if you take care of it with me?” Holtz asked. 

She fully expected Erin to roll her eyes again and say no. So she was pleasantly surprised when Erin nodded and replied, “Okay.” 

Holtzmann’s eyes lit up with glee, “We need a name first.”

“Okay,” agreed Erin, “but then we need to clean it and feed it.” 

Holtz nodded in agreement, “So, what name?” 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Erin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Holtz shrugged, “it’s rude to look at someone else’s bits without their consent.”

“Not if they’re a cat,” said Erin. She gently turned the cat around and lifted their tail. “Boy,” she determined.

“Oh,” said Holtz, “I was thinking of calling them Black Bean, but that’s a girls’ name.” 

“How is that a girls’ name?” Erin asked.

“How is it not?” Holtz countered. 

Erin blinked at her for a few seconds in confusion before speaking again, “Well, it’s not even a black cat, so it would be a weird choice anyway.” 

“It’s not weird,” Holtz defended. “You think of something better.”

Erin thought for a moment, “What about Sampson?”

“Why?” 

“It seems like a great name,” said Erin. 

Holtz nodded in agreement, “Okay,” she looked at the kitten, “Hi Sampson.” 

The kitten gave a small meow in response. 

***

Erin hung up her phone, she’d been talking to a vet and asking for advice on what they needed to do for Sampson. 

Holtz was playing with him on the floor and trying to get him to drink some water. 

“Okay, I think we have to bathe him now,” said Erin. “Can we use the sink at your workstation?” 

Holtz hesitated, trying to remember what the last thing she’d had in it was, in case it was bad for the kitten. She concluded that it had just been soapy water from the other day when she’d been trying to blow bubbles at Erin. 

Patty was nearby and called over, “Y’all know cats wash themselves right?”

“He’s got so much gunk on him,” said Erin, “I don’t think he should ingest it.” 

Patty made an ‘mm-kay’ face and turned back to her book. 

Holtzmann took the cat over to the sink and held him above the water. Sampson began to hiss, clearly scared. Holtz let go of the cat, forgetting he was a living creature. He fell unceremoniously into the water. Water splashed on Holtz and Erin. Sampson began crying and trying to escape from the water.

“Holtz, you can’t do that! He’s a cat! Cats are terrified of water!” Erins explains, taking the cat out of the water to comfort him.

The front of Erin’s blouse became drenched but she didn’t seem to take notice as the comforted Sampson. 

Holtz looked down apologetically. She knew that cats didn’t like to get wet, but she’d forgotten. Now Erin probably thought she was dumb. 

Erin decided to gently lowered the cat into the water but he began hissing and clawing at her arms. Erin quickly brought him back up to her chest again. He was an angel. 

“How are we going to clean him?” Holtz frowns.

Erin thought for a minute, “We could wash him down with an old rag. He doesn’t have to be in the water at all. Like a dry bath.”

Holtz nodded and went over to another part of her lab where she kept old rags and cloths for when she needed them. She dunked one in the water and cleaned the grease off quickly.

Holtz poured some soap on it and began wiping Sampson down. Sampson seemed to prefer this method a lot more. He didn’t put up a fight and just let Holtz clean him up. Erin wondered if it felt, to the cat, like his mother licking him clean and wondered if it was actually comforting him. 

Erin heard the front door to the firehouse open and close. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Holtz didn’t even seem to realize that there was someone else in the firehouse now. She was to focused on Sampson.

“Holtz,” Erin got her attention. She seemed to be panicking a little. “Abby’s here!”

“Okay?” Holtz said, not paying much at all. “Good for her.”

“Holtz, Abby is super allergic to cats!” Erin reminded her.

Holtz didn’t look too concerned, “She won’t die.” 

“She could, she’s really allergic Holtz!” Erin sounded flustered, “what were we thinking?” 

Holtz looked at her, “Poor kitty, all alone in the trash? Needs some help?” 

They both heard someone running up the stairs and Patty burst in the room, “Guys! Abby’s here? What were y’all thinkin’?”

“We don’t know!” Holtz cries out.

“Well you better think of something fast because Abby’s on her way up here right now.” 

“Should we hide him?” Holtz asked.

“Just coz she doesn’t know he’s here, doesn’t make her any less allergic,” said Patty.

“I’m panicking,” cried Holtz. 

They heard Abby’s footsteps on the stairs. 

Holtz grabbed the kitten and shoved it under her shirt. 

Abby entered the room. 

Holtz half crossed her arms over her chest to stop the kitten from slipping out the bottom of her shirt. 

“Hey ladies,” said Abby, “I was thinking about getting some pasta from that place down the street for dinner. Anyone want to join me?” 

“Yeah,” said Patty enthusiastically. 

Holtz and Erin kind of nodded, not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to leave the kitten either. 

Abby pulled a menu from her back pocket, “Excellent, check out the new options they have.” 

Patty walked over to have a closer look. Erin and Holtzmann didn’t move. 

“Erin,” whispered Holtz.

“Yeah?” Erin asked. 

“I’m gonna drop him, I can’t get a good hold on him,” Holtzmann whispered. 

Erin looked concerned, she saw Holtz definitely struggling to hold the moving kitten. Without thinking, she grabbed it with her hand through Holtz’s shirt. 

Abby saw and coughed, “Hey, you need to get a room or something?” 

She had been pretty sure Holtz and Erin were going to get together at some point, she didn’t think she’d missed it though. 

Erin’s eyes widened in alarm when she realized it looked like she was groping Holtz’s boob. But she didn’t let go for fear of dropping the kitten. 

Patty was in silent hysterics, laughing at them. 

Nobody said anything for a moment. 

Then Holtz spoke up, “We had a room until you all came in here,” then she kissed Erin to prove her point. 

Erin kissed her back without even realizing, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like their lips were made for each other. 

“Okay, okay,” said Abby, “we’ll leave. I’ll just leave this menu here for you guys to mull over when you’re done with making out.” 

She walked over to Holtzmann’s workbench. When she got closer to the pair she began to sneeze. Her eyes grew watery and she felt her skin beginning to itch. 

“What?” Abby gasped between sneezes, “Holtzmann! Have you had a cat in here?” 

The kitten peeked his little head out the top of Holtz’s shirt as if he had been summoned. 

“Holtz!” Abby yelled, then she turned and quickly left them room to get away from the cat. 

“You guys are in so much trouble,” Patty told them in a sing song voice before following Abby to make sure she was okay. 

“It’s not my fault!” Erin protested. “It wasn’t my idea to bring a cat back to the firehouse!”

Holtz frowned at Erin’s words, looking a little disheartened that Erin would lay all the blame on her. She knew it was her own idea, but it still hurt. Erin  _ had  _ helped after all. 

“Well you guys need to figure it out,” Abby said, “My skin is itching more and more.”

“I’ll take him to my apartment,” said Holtz sadly, she really did feel bad that she’d forgotten about Abby’s allergies. 

She bundled him up in her jacket and sadly left the room. Erin watched her leave, then she decided to follow her, she could tell Holtz was upset with her for blaming her. She chased Holtz down the stairs. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Erin said when she caught up.

Holtz was holding the kitten to her face and taking comfort in the feeling of the soft fur against her skin. She shrugged.

“Look, I’m sorry,” said Erin, “It’s just that I already betrayed Abby really badly once. I’m just so scared that I’m gonna do it again and she’s not gonna want to be my friend anymore.” 

“She’s not gonna leave you over something like a kitten,” said Holtz, “I know. She told me.” 

“She told you she wouldn’t be mad if I brought a kitten into work, specifically?” Erin asked.

“Not specifically,” chuckled Holtz, “but yeah, you’re fine. You just gotta learn not to throw your other friends under the bus. Because that hurts, Erin.” 

Erin looked appropriately ashamed, “I’m sorry, Holtzmann, I wasn’t thinking.” 

Holtz shrugged again, “It’s fine.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They walked in silence for a little while longer as the headed for Holtz’s apartment. 

“Sorry, I kissed you,” said Holtz, “I’m not good at thinking fast.” 

Erin didn’t reply for a moment, “Umm, it’s okay, Holtz. I actually kind of enjoyed it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Holtz asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” said Erin. 

Holtz beamed at her, “So did I.” 

Erin blushed, then she looked away, “I don’t know, it just felt really...right.” 

“It did,” agreed Holtzmann. 

They reached her apartment complex and stood awkwardly at the entrance to the building. 

The kitten mewed. 

“Wanna help me get this little guy settled in?” Holtz asked. 

“Sure,” said Erin. 

“Then, maybe, we can make out some more,” said Holtz playfully, she was just teasing. 

But she was absolutely delighted when Erin answered, “Yes, please.” 

Holtz smiled softly and brought Erin into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggest chapters for us to write. We'll love you for it.
> 
> Rest in peace to my own puppy, Sampson, who passed away a couple of months ago. I miss you :(


End file.
